


A Prince in Love

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, although slight, logicality - Freeform, technically prinxiety but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: A prince in love could only end two ways: he either lives happily ever after or he spends the rest of his days wishing he could.





	A Prince in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are so misleading, I'm sorry. This fic is a mess, I swear the follow up will be better.

Roman would be lying if he said he didn’t like Virgil.

 

Sure, they constantly argued over the smallest things, such as whether Roman was acting too dramatic or whether Virgil needed to be more lively (both of which were pointless arguments). Roman usually insulted Virgil’s lack of doing anything while Virgil usually insulted Roman’s lack of singing and acting ability. Of course, neither of those insults hurt since they both knew very well that Virgil wasn’t  _ that  _ lazy and Roman  _ could  _ sing and act (very well, in fact, but Virgil would never admit that out loud).

 

But for all the times they’ve argued, there were the times where they would bond every now and then over something as simple as disagreeing with Logan or helping Patton with an errand. For as much as they’ve insulted each other, they made up and stopped arguing (for a little while).

 

Roman would be lying if he said he didn’t love Virgil.

 

He wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point, he noticed that his gaze lingered just a little too long on Virgil’s smile and when Virgil laughed his heart beat just little bit faster. He argued less with Virgil which both Patton and Logan noticed but didn’t comment on.

 

Eventually, Roman couldn’t be around Virgil without swooning. It was a funny thing to see, really. The only one who ever noticed was Patton but he never commented on it. Of course, there was one time where he confronted Roman about it. Roman tried to deny he had any feelings for Virgil but he had become so flustered he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. He ended up staying in his room for an entire week afterward. The worst part? Patton insisted that Virgil be the one to check up on him. And oh boy was that a funny scenario to see (Logan didn’t get it, of course, but he went along with it).

 

Oh yes, Roman would truly be lying if he said he wasn’t hopelessly in love with his “emo prince”.

 

Currently, he sat in his room, flipping endlessly through the scripts of various plays he had acted out that involved a scenario like this. Most of them ended the same - the two would end up falling in love and live happily ever after.  _ Of course  _ they ended that way. That was how Roman  _ wanted  _ them to end. But Roman knew that life wasn’t scripted. It could go in so many different directions - there were so many possibilities - and Roman hated that.

 

Roman set the scripts down and ran a hand over his face.

 

“Why is this so hard?!” he asked as he stood up. He stood in front of his mirror and frowned. “Why can’t I just go up to him and go “Hey, Virgil, I’m in love with you!’” He grabbed the rose that sat on his bed and held it out in front of him. He then repeated, “Virgil, I’m in love-” He stopped himself.

 

Who was he kidding? He knew  _ exactly  _ why he couldn’t do it. No matter how many times he practiced in front of the mirror, it just wouldn’t be the same. Roman knew he’d mess up somehow - whether it be getting tongue ties or tripping on his own feet - and make a fool of himself. How could he just go up to the man he loved and confess his feelings for him out of the blue? And with a  _ single rose _ ? Preposterous!

 

Roman heard a knock on his door. He immediately kicked all of his scripts under his bed and hid the rose under his pillow. He opened the door to see Virgil standing there, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hey, Ro,” he yawned. “Sorry to bother you. Logan told me to call you for lunch.”

 

“Lunch?” Roman asked as he glanced at the clock that sat on his dresser. It read 11:50 AM. “Never mind, don’t answer that.” He turned to Virgil who yawned again. “Did…Did you sleep in again?” Virgil grinned and Roman’s heart fluttered.

 

“Maybe. Logan didn’t notice, though, so don’t tell him.” Roman nodded. Virgil walked off towards the kitchen. Roman watched him leave and he carefully closed his door before going after him.

 

Roman smelled Logan’s strong coffee and bacon before he even walked into the kitchen. Despite it being lunchtime, Roman knew Patton would make breakfast. Speaking of which, as he walked in, he was greeted by a grinning Patton at the stove.

 

“Heya Prince Charming!” he chirped. Roman smiled.

 

“Morning Pat.” Roman sat down beside Logan who had his nose stuck in a book. “Hey Logan.” Logan grunted in response. Roman rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks for the-”

 

“Virgil!” Patton shouted. “Your toast!” Virgil walked into the kitchen and popped his toast out of the toaster.

 

“Thanks Pat.”

 

“No problem, sunshine.” Virgil smiled and took his toast over to the table. He sat down beside Logan and Roman did his best to act casual. “Oh, sunshine, I hope you don’t mind-”

 

“Patton’s sitting next to me today,” Logan said without looking up from his book.

 

“Oh, okay.” Virgil moved and sat beside Roman.

 

_ Well, my plan on acting casual has been thrown out the window, _ Roman thought. He sank down in his seat.

 

Patton turned off the stove and filled a plate with bacon. He then set the plate down on the table. Roman was about to reach for one when Patton gently smacked his hand.

 

“Not yet, Roman! You gotta wait until  _ everything  _ is set down!” Roman nodded and watched Patton walk back to the stove.

 

“So…what are the plans for today?” Virgil asked.

 

“If I remember right, I think today’s Roman’s big day,” Patton said as he grinned.

 

“Big day?” Logan asked as he looked up from his book. “Big day for what?” Roman’s face flushed red.

 

“Well, I, uh-”

 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Patton turned to face them. “Roman’s planning on asking out his king today!” Virgil and Logan turned to him and Roman could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“King?” Virgil asked. Roman grew even redder.

 

“I- he’s not- Patton likes to call him that but  _ I  _ don’t call him that, I just-” Roman stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Patton, I don’t think I’m going to do it.” Patton gasped and nearly dropped the pan.

 

“What? Why not?” He set the pan down. “Is it my fault? I shouldn’t have brought it up, I thought you-”

 

“No no, it’s not that.” Roman sighed and stared at the ground. “I just don’t think he’s into me.”

 

“And what makes you think that?” Logan asked. Roman shrugged. “Have you made it apparent that you have romantic feelings towards him?” Roman shrugged again.

 

“Sorta? I haven’t declared my feelings outright for him. I was planning on doing that tonight but  _ now _ …now I’m not so sure.”

 

“If you’re gonna do it, don’t ‘declare’ your feelings,” Virgil said. Roman looked up at him. “Yeah, I know you  _ love  _ being overdramatic but if you’re gonna be genuine with your feelings…maybe just being casual about it is good enough?”

 

“But that isn’t very romantic…”

 

“You  _ want  _ it to be romantic?”

 

Roman dramatically sighed and draped an arm over his eyes. “I want it to be  _ perfect _ .”

 

Logan groaned and said, “Roman, you do realize that it would be impossible for-”

 

“Yes, Logan, I  _ know _ .” Roman peeked out from his sleeve. “Let me dream, alright?”

 

“That’s all you  _ ever  _ do, Roman.” Roman frowned.

 

Patton walked over to the table and set down a stack of pancakes. Roman uncovered his face and smiled. He was about to reach for one when Patton smacked his hand again.

 

“Roman, not yet!”

 

“Sorry, Pat.” Patton shook his head and was about to walk back when he noticed Logan with his book. He gently took it from Logan and watched as Logan stared at his empty hands. Logan looked up at Patton who merely giggled and walked off with the book. Logan sighed and laid back in his seat.

 

“Going back to your big plans,” Logan said as he turned to Roman. “Who is he? Do we know him?”

 

Patton grinned. “Maybe.”

 

Virgil smirked. “Well, sucks for whoever has to end up dealing with you,” he joked. Roman didn’t say anything. Virgil’s smirk disappeared. “Hey, wait, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No, don’t worry,” Roman said. “It’s alright.”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to say something but Patton interrupted him by setting down a plate of eggs on the table.

 

“Alright everyone, you can officially serve yourselves.”

 

Needless to say, Roman was the first to serve himself. Patton sat down at the table and served himself and Logan. Virgil was the last to serve himself. He gently nibbled on his toast and sank down in his seat.

 

As everyone ate, Patton talked about his and Logan’s plans for the day (apparently they had errands to run). When Patton asked about Virgil’s plans for the day, Virgil had glanced down at the floor before saying that he didn’t have any plans.

 

_ No plans, huh?  _ Roman thought.  _ Maybe I could do this thing after all…No, it’s still stupid. _

 

“Roman?” Patton asked. Roman looked up. “I’m sorry for bringing this up, again, but are you sure you’re not going to do your plan?” Roman nodded.

 

“I had something planned but I don’t think it’ll work out so…”

 

“You? Thinking rationally?” Logan said. “That’s new.” Roman glared at Logan. Virgil chuckled.

 

“I mean, he kinda has a point,” Virgil agreed. Roman turned to Virgil who averted his gaze. Roman turned back to a pouting Patton.

 

“Sorry for not going through with-”

 

“No no, don’t apologize,” Patton said. “It’s  _ your  _ decision after all. Just…don’t wait too long.” Roman nodded.

 

Logan wiped his mouth with a napkin and finished off his coffee.

 

“Well,” he started. “After you’re finished, Patton, we can leave.” Patton nodded. Logan stood up and discarded his dirty dishes in the sink. He then made his way over to the doorway and was about to walk out when he returned and placed a gentle kiss on Patton’s forehead. He then walked out, leaving a blushing Patton at the table. Roman and Virgil exchanged glances while Patton cleared his throat.

 

“I, uh-”

 

“We figured, Pat,” Virgil interrupted. “We’re happy for you two.” Patton smiled. “Just know that if Logan says something that hurts you, we’ve got your back.” Roman nodded. Patton laughed.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. But thank you.” Patton stood up and discarded his plate. He turned back to the other two. “Would it be too much to-”

 

“We’ll take care of the dishes, Patton,” Roman said. “Now go and have fun with your nerd.” Patton laughed and walked out. Virgil turned to Roman.

 

“Still sticking with nerd, huh?” Roman shrugged.

 

“Got nothing else to call him other than maybe ‘Specs’. But then Patton  _ also  _ wears glasses so…” Virgil nodded.

 

“Good point.” Virgil took a bite out of his pancakes. “So…we know the guy you’re in love with, huh?” Roman blushed a bit.

 

_ If only you knew,  _ he thought.

 

“You…do.” Roman watched as Virgil ate some of his eggs.

 

“It’s not Remy, is it?” Roman shook his head. “It isn’t…it isn’t  _ him _ …is it?” Roman gasped and immediately shook his head.

 

“Oh heavens,  _ no. _ ” Virgil laughed.

 

“Sorry, just needed to make sure. You never know with you.” Roman frowned.

 

“I have better taste than  _ that _ , Virgil. Besides, you couldn’t pay me to date that snake.” Virgil smiled and finished off his plate. He stood up and motioned to Roman’s plate. Roman handed Virgil his plate and accidentally brushed fingers with him. He immediately recoiled his hand and did his best not to freak out.

 

Virgil, surprisingly, hadn’t noticed and made his way over to the sink. Roman tried to calm his racing heart. Virgil began washing the dishes and continued on.

 

“So, we know him, but it’s not Remy or him…Yeah, no, I don’t have any guesses.”

 

“N-None?” Roman asked. “At all?” Virgil shook his head.

 

“Mind helping me dry these off?”

 

Roman’s eyes went wide and he could feel his heart racing even more. He slowly stood up and made his way to the sink. Virgil handed him a dish and Roman carefully grasped it.

 

Neither of them talked while washing the dishes. Occasionally, their fingers brushed and Roman flinched every time. Virgil didn’t notice at first but by the fifth time, he decided to speak up.

 

“You alright, dude?” Roman shrugged and slowly wiped the plate Virgil had handed him.

 

“I’m just…nervous, I guess.” That, of course, was an understatement.

 

Virgil set down the mug he had been washing and turned to Roman. “Roman, let me ask you something.” Roman nodded. “How much do you love him?”

 

Roman looked up and stared into Virgil’s eyes. There had always been something about Virgil’s eyes that had drawn Roman to him. At first glance, they were a dull, dark brown and there was nothing else to it. But when Roman got a good look at them, they weren't dull at all. They shone brighter in the sun and they glinted whenever Virgil was up to something (or knew something). The more Roman looked into Virgil’s eyes, the more convinced he became.

 

“I love him so much.”

 

“Then why aren’t you going through with your plan?” Roman frowned.

 

“What do you mean?” Virgil turned back to his mug and rinsed it off. He then handed it to Roman before continuing.

 

“The Roman I know would have gone through with his plans regardless if he knew that there was a small chance they would fail.”

 

“Yes but-”

 

“The Roman I know wouldn’t have waited for what seemed like forever to confess his undying love for his, er, ‘king’.”

 

“Yes-”

 

“Besides, aren’t  _ you  _ the one who is always encouraging Thomas to go after his dreams? That this is his only life and his only chance and ‘what’s the point in living if not to take risks and face everything head on’?”

 

“Virgil-”

 

“Roman, you’re afraid of rejection, aren’t you?” Roman didn’t answer. Virgil turned to him and saw Roman stare at the floor. “When the hell did you turn into me?”

 

“...Ever since I realized that this could potentially be very damaging for Thomas,” Roman mumbled. He glanced up at Virgil who’s eyes had widened.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Me falling in love with this person could be the best or worst thing that could happen to Thomas. If he doesn’t love me back…I won’t be able to function properly…and that’s the last thing Thomas needs.” Virgil nodded. “That’s why I’ve become you, in a way. I’ve become Logan in a way, too. I think about all of my actions now even though that’s  _ Logan’s  _ job. I think about all the things that could go wrong even though that’s  _ your  _ job.” Roman set the mug down and leaned against the counter. “I can’t function properly even  _ now  _ and it’s affecting Thomas…Do you understand why I need this to go perfectly?” Virgil frowned.

 

“Yeah…and I can see that you haven’t completely turned into me.” Virgil waited for Roman to comment but he didn’t. Virgil continued. “Let’s say everything  _ does  _ go perfectly. What’ll happen if they still don’t love you? You just…shut down? Can’t function no more because your poor ‘ol heart hurts?” Roman frowned.

 

“I wouldn’t stop functioning because my heart hurts. I’d stop functioning because he wouldn’t be able to look at me the same way again. I’d lose his friendship and then what do I have?”

 

“Us.” Roman could feel his heart being squeezed. “You’d have us, Roman. We’d still be here, supporting you. We’d help you-”

 

“No, Virgil.” Roman ran a hand over his face. “...You don’t get it.”

 

“Explain it to me, then.” Roman glanced over at Virgil who had leaned forward a bit and wore a look of determination. It took all of Roman’s willpower to not flee the room.

 

“...I don’t want to.”

 

Virgil leaned back and crossed his arms. “Then I guess I’ll never understand.”

 

Roman frowned and it suddenly clicked.  _ Damn you, you’re good, _ he thought.

 

“Look, how about we talk about this later?” Roman suggested as he stood. “I’ll be able to explain it better later.”

 

Virgil did his best not to smirk but Roman noticed the little curl at the end of his lip.

 

“Fine. But don’t forget. I’ll be bugging you until you explain it to me.”

 

Virgil hopped down from the counter and walked off to his room. Roman watched him go and felt his heart being squeezed even more as he thought of how he was going to tell Virgil. Then he remembered-

 

“Virgil!”

 

Virgil turned around. “Yeah?”

 

“This stays between you and me, okay? Please.”

 

Virgil nodded and he disappeared into his room, leaving Roman to worry.


End file.
